Fang of a Hanyou
by Fire's Tempest
Summary: Naraku is gone, but shortly after him leaves Kagome to her own time. Without the Shinkon no Tama, she will never be able to return, will she? What kind of changes can happen after ten years, after she left a certain hanyou dejected?R&R Please.
1. Prologue

Fang of a Hanyou

By: Fire's Tempest

_Disclaimers_—I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, though I am using them for non-profitable entertainment purposes.

_Warning_—Angst

_Author's Note_—Reviews are always appreciated and wanted. An ego boost is just what I need. Or you flame me—whatever. Just enjoy.

-Prologue-

Strands of silver hair hung limply against a vibrant crimson fabric. The calm hanyou stared out over the water, a shaken sigh passing over his lips. His amber eyes wavered in the full moon's light, clawed hands clenching at his sides. As he stared over the water of the lake, a soft whisper left his throat, "Kagome…"

-Flashback-

All the fragments of the Shinkon no Tama had been collected as Inuyasha and all the others stood around, looking down upon it. Reaching forward hesitantly, Inuyasha whispered to himself, "This is it—I can be a full demon and never worry about anything again."

Kagome looked up at him, an almost hurt expression adorning her face as she said softly, "But—Inuyasha, you are strong enough without becoming a full demon. I mean…you were able to defeat so many other enemies with just your Tetsaiga."

"No—I was never strong enough! There were always times I was just too slow and couldn't cut it." As he talked, he reached forward and seized the jewel, his golden eyes intent on what he held. His voice shook slightly as he stared at it, eyes narrowing, "I won't need anyone—no more betrayal…there will be nothing. I will need nothing."

Her eyes watering, Kagome turned away from him, staring down at the ground. "So—that's how it's going to be is it?" Her voice was shaking, though it was masked with an angry tone. "Fine then—just take your stupid jewel and be a demon. That's just perfect!" She stormed off, heading back for the well and for her own time.

Knowing that once she went through without any part of the jewel, she'd never be able to come back, Inuyasha ran after her, a part of him torn by the choice he had before him. As they both neared the well, Inuyasha reached forward, grasping her arm gently. "Kagome—don't leave."

"Why not?! You have everything you want here, don't you?! You can be some psychotic demon and go around killing whatever you see—friends and enemies alike! That's what you want, isn't it?!"

Inuyasha was speechless as he stared at her, whispering again softly, "Kagome—." She stepped towards the well as she pulled from his grasp, her bangs covering the tears welling in her eyes. She wasn't fooling anyone though—after all, Inuyasha could smell them if nothing else.

Throwing her legs over the side of the well, she said softly, "Goodbye Inuyasha." Her tone was cold and bitter.

In desperation, he jumped forward, trying to grab her before she went through, "Kagome! No!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" He found himself ground into the dirt, the rosary around his neck having been set off. Taking a moment to get up, he looked up at where she had been, only to find she was gone.

"…K…Kagome?" He sat up, his eyes wide as he felt a familiar pain in his chest. "Kagome…" he whispered over and over while kneeling in front of the well. Tears burned at his eyes, though none fell as he let out a heart-wrenching howl.

-End Flashback-

Claws dug into flesh as Inuyasha clenched his hands. His teeth grated together as well, a certain frustration finding his mind. The others would never know what he had been thinking; they never knew how he felt. Something always made them believe that what they saw was what they got, though it wasn't true at all. He had cared greatly for Kagome, and with all their adventures together, he had grown even closer—he felt more for her than he ever had for Kikyo.

Though now that she was gone, it was as though his world had shattered. Nothing felt real—he couldn't know or be around the others now. He would go through with becoming a demon and then he would never have to worry about this pain he felt. However, an image of Kagome flashed in his mind, her words echoing in his dog-like ears, _'Why not?! You have everything you want here, don't you?! You can be some psychotic demon and go around killing whatever you see—friends and enemies alike! That's what you want, isn't it?!'_ A chill ran down his spine as he stared over the horizon.

Taking another slow and shaky breath, he turned away from the water and walked off into the forest. What did it matter anyway? The one woman he had loved had gone back to where she belonged and he didn't believe that the others would stay around him now that she was gone—she was the one that bound the group together. Loneliness swallowed him as he slipped off into the shadows.

It was as though he vanished, not leaving a trace behind or even a scent. There was nothing to follow and no one to find him. He wouldn't know it, though he would be missed while he was away; his friends and even the girl from the future would fear for him and miss him deeply. There was only that lingering hope that they'd be able to meet up with each other once more.

--

Fire's Tempest: So—what did you think so far? I know it's a short chapter, but it is only the little prelude to the story. Please R&R.


	2. Reunion of Friends

_

* * *

Disclaimers_—I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, though I am using them for non-profitable entertainment purposes.

_Warning_—None

_Author's Note_—Reviews are always appreciated and wanted. An ego boost is just what I need. Or you flame me—whatever. Just enjoy.

-Chapter 1: Reunion of Friends-

It was a cold and windy day; the clouds hindered with rain hovered overhead, threatening to let out a flood of water at a moment's notice. Not paying much attention to the state of the sky, Kagome looked half-heartedly down at the graves that rest under the God tree. She said nothing as a soft breeze ran through her raven hair. It had been 10, long years since she had come back to her home and her time. Living alone after her mother and brother were killed in a car accident, and her grandfather shortly after by old age, she had gotten along, not seeing any reason to leave the place she had always called home. Her eyes drifted up slightly while growing moist, though she shook it off, turning her back towards the graves.

She had gone to college, pushing herself to be the best she could in her studies; she had passed with flying colors. Living comfortably as a writer, she would stay at home a good bit. Her friends had all left for new opportunities, some in America and parts of Europe. For the most part, she kept to herself, not having many obligations for others and not having anyone to really get in touch with. Though she was accomplished and had made it into an adult life, even with all the distractions of going back and forth from Feudal Japan, she now lived a life of isolation. For years, she had tried to forget about her friends—forget about Inuyasha—though she couldn't.

Wiping away a stray tear that had started to make its way down her cheek, she began to walk back to the house, her head downcast and her mind fogged over with memories of the past and faces that she feared she would never see again.

--

An average sized kitsune walked through the rain, his cool, jade eyes scouting out any type of herbs he could pick out. Laughing softly, he rushed over and pulled several herbs from the ground, one by one; in his lessons with the old village priestess, he knew they were for canceling out pain and fever. Feeling quite accomplished, the kitsune walked back to the village with his arms full and a smile on his face, chestnut bangs falling over his eyes.

"Shippo! Did you find any herbs?" asked Sango, a worried and weary expression taking hold of her features.

"Of course! I can handle it. Here ya' go!" Shippo, now almost as tall as Sango, stood calmly before her, his once bushy tail, now split into two that swayed back and forth behind him. Slowly depositing the herbs into her arms, he let a sad smile reach his calm eyes. "Is Kaede going to be alright?"

Sango mirrored the sadness in Shippo's gaze, though she did her best to mask it before whispering, "I hope so—I think all we'll really need to do is bring down her fever and then she'll be fine." Walking back to the village, they both kept quiet, trying to just take in the peace of the moment. As they neared Kaede's hut, Sango whispered, "We could probably use Miroku's help right about now…"

"But he won't be coming back for another few months…remember? But I'm sure he'd be here if he knew we needed him."

"I know, Shippo. I know."

Shippo sighed, knowing full well that she wanted the emotional support—someone that she could have to comfort her. Both Miroku and Sango had grown closer in the past few years, finding comfort within one another, and even loving each other—even though they haven't said it aloud as of yet. Though, Miroku had left three months before to travel from village to village, performing exorcisms and the like.

Even though Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were a small group, they held together like family—both Miroku and Sango taking it on themselves to raise the kitsune and even teaching him a few useful tips here and there—though Sango disapproved of the hentai's lessons on how to find women. Regardless that they acted like a close family, it would never be whole without Inuyasha and Kagome. They knew that, but they tried to push it to the back of their minds as though it didn't matter and as though they could go on as they were, without the two lost pieces of the puzzle.

--

Rushed feet fell harshly to the forest floor as an orange blur rushed past any eyes that may have seen. A laugh was heard as the figure slid to a stop. Seeming to be much more than human, the female held a half globed jewel in her clawed hand. The partially broken jewel shimmered with a dull pink haze, a strong energy coming from it—the energy illuminating her hand.

"She ran this way!" cried a villager as he rushed through the trees. He stopped as he neared the demon, suddenly gaining an acute case of cold feet as he stared at the blood stained claws of the beast. Others followed shortly after, one raising a bow and arrow.

"Foolish humans!" A demonic shriek cut through the air, the arrow flying to meet its target—the demon's heart. It hit perfectly, the demon's eyes freezing before she could even pose a real threat. Stumbling back slowly, the creature fell into an open well, still grasping to the jewel. A lifeless thud accompanied her fall, leaving the villagers to return back to their home.

--

Just as she was making her way back to the house, Kagome's gaze fell sharply to the shrine holding the bone-eaters well. A loud crash echoed through her ears; she hesitantly deciding to go over and investigate. Stepping past the door, a memory flashed in her mind's eye of when she stepped into the shrine the first time before she met Inuyasha, her brother standing at the side. "Souta…" she whispered, though fell silent as she walked down the stairs. Leaning over the side of the well, she pulled the wooden cover from it and looked down into the darkness. The room was illuminated with a flash of lightning, followed by a roar of thunder, causing the small, wooden shrine to shake and vibrate.

She squeezed her eyes shut as her hands clutched violently to the side of the well; she hated thunderstorms. Finally opening her eyes again, she looked down into the depths of the well, trying to see if anything were there. She didn't see movement of any kind, though she could have sworn she saw something shimmer in the depths. Throwing her legs over the side of the well, she was just about to jump in when the memory of when she left Inuyasha hit her. Her eyes welled with tears at the forgotten memory, which was only now reawakened after the years.

Biting her lip harshly, she slipped down into the well before a blinding light seemed to show in front of her. Letting out a shrill yelp, she fell and landed rather ungracefully to the floor. She groaned softly before pushing herself away from the damp ground. Drops of water fell over her head as she looked around in surprise. Her eyes slowly shifted up to see an exposed sky just outside the well, causing her breath to catch in her throat. _Am I back?_

Her hand absently ran across the stone of the well before running over a vine. She grasped it tightly before hoisting herself out, trying not to notice that her gray blouse and blue jeans were stained with mud. In the sheer shock of the whole situation, she didn't catch the glimpse of a large part of the Shinkon no Tama sitting at the bottom of the well, still clutched in the decaying demon's hand. Her calm, auburn eyes drifted over the area as she slowly found herself walking back towards Kaede's village, still remembering the exact spot the village rest.

From off in the distance, a loud, "Who's there?" rang through the empty field she was wading through, causing her eyes to cast around slowly. Standing behind a tree stood a figure, though it was in complete shadow. However, given the voice, it could easily be told that it was a male and he was of a young age.

Kagome took a moment before speaking, seeming nervous as to where she was and whom it may have been that called out to her. "Show yourself and I'll tell you."

Shippo slipped out from behind the tree hesitantly, his eyes growing wide as he stared at the familiar face. "Kagome…?" His eyes grew moist as he let out an enthusiastic cry before running up to the grown woman, his arms wrapping tightly about her shoulders.

The astonished miko stood perfectly still, staring down at the figure that had grown so much in the past few years—she could still recall him sitting happily in the basket of her bike on more than one adventure. She was speechless as he held to her, her own eyes growing moist as she held back a sob. A wave of happiness hit her as the young kitsune embraced her. It was only then, that she remembered how much she had missed him—though she always knew she had missed them all to a point. No one else had ever gotten so deeply into her heart as they.

As they embraced each other, another voice rang over the near barren field, calling out, "Shippo? Where did you get to?" Sango shortly after emerged as well, freezing where she stood to gaze upon her old friend. "Kagome!" Both the grown women went hysterical at the sight of one another, overjoyed at their meeting. Sango ran up hurriedly, joining the group with their enthusiastic hugs. All of them were in a state of awe and joy at the reunion of old friends.

--

Fire's Tempest: Sorry I ended it there, but I was starting to trip on the plot and I wanted to update with a chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though.

Inuyasha: How could they enjoy it? I wasn't in it.

Fire's Tempest: You want to be in it? Fine—I'll put you in it…-goes back to her evil plotting-

Inuyasha grumbles before mumbling, "Please review and keep the wench happy."


	3. Shocking Discoveries

_Disclaimers_—I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, though I am using them for non-profitable entertainment purposes.

_Warning_—Blood/Violence, Angst

_Author's Note_—Reviews are always appreciated and wanted. An ego boost is just what I need. Or you flame me—whatever. Just enjoy.

-Chapter 2: Shocking Discoveries-

Feverish cries ran through the still night air, leaving all that were in earshot to cower away. The quivering girl knelt down in the corner of the small room, staring in horror at the demon in the center. It wasn't him that she was afraid of, though her fears were for him. He was covered from head to toe in blood; his once clear, amber eyes were fogged. His breathing was labored as he stretched out a clawed hand to the woman. "Kago—" his voice was stopped dead as several lines of blood appeared over his chest. The injured hanyou now lay dead on the floor, blood seeping through the floorboards.

Waking from her nightmare, a horrified scream tore through Kagome's throat as she rose from the wooden floor, her eyes burning with fresh tears. "Inuyasha…" she whispered into the dawn as she swallowed back sobs, drawing her knees towards herself. It had been several hours since they all went to bed, the sun now beginning to set the sky ablaze. Her hand rose slowly, wiping away the extra tears that threatened to spill. She swallowed at the lump in her throat before rising and stepping outside for some fresh air, hoping to clear her hazy thoughts.

Sango had told her all about what had been happening in the diminished group. Unfortunately, the only thing that could be said about Inuyasha was that they hadn't seen him since the night she left for her own time. All the same, she was grateful to see a friend from her past, someone that held more worries than what to wear on a date.

Her gaze slowly lifted to the sky before she gasped. Over the canopy of trees, she could see a powerful and evil aura, with smoke seeming to come from it. Raising a shaky hand, she covered her mouth at the distant sight. She knew there was a village over in the area the smoke was raising, also knowing several of the villagers that resided there.

Turning swiftly, she ran back into the hut, quickly rousing the other two forms from their sleep. "Sango! Shippo! Ge…Get up…there's a problem." She pulled away as the two began to join the realm of the living. Neither of them understood why she was yelling, though it wasn't uncommon for the Kagome they knew before.

Sango was the first to speak as she asked her hysterical friend calmly, "What's going on? What's wrong, Kagome?"

"There's fire—the village to the east is on fire I think. There's a powerful demon there too…I …I can feel it." It had been so long since she had actually felt an evil aura, though the reincarnated miko would recognize that feeling anywhere through the ages.

Her words brought about the attention of the kitsune and demon exterminator, both of them rising to their feet quickly. "Are you sure? How far away is it?" Shippo's matured voice asked hurriedly before running from the hut, immediately stopping as he saw the smoke billowing over the trees. "Sango! Kagome was right! There's a lot of smoke coming from over there! I can also smell burning flesh and blood. It's faint from here—but still enough to carry."

Following after him, Sango soon appeared as she tried to keep calm, her eyes focusing on the smoke. Her voice shook slightly before she spoke softly, "We should get over there and see what's going on." She suddenly ran headlong into the forest, not even stopping to think about getting her weapon or old slayer outfit. Kagome and Shippo followed close behind her, all of them holding the excitement and panic of the chase.

There were very few brakes taken, all of them just anxious to get to the scene in hopes that they would be mistaken. However, the smoke was too dark and thick for it to be just a simple bon fire or anything of the sort. Making their way through trees and clearings, it took them a good hour before they were finally able to make it to the site. Though, they didn't find what they thought they would.

Instead of the village being in ruin, there was just a large circle of flames; someone was tied in the center, no doubt dead. Outside the circle, angry villagers yelled and screamed at whoever had the unfortunate fate of being burnt alive. Kagome and Sango were both well out of breath as they stood there, slowly setting themselves down to the ground. Looking up through the flames, Kagome tried to make out the figure that was so mercilessly murdered. However, she couldn't make out the body as the blaze roared higher.

Shippo, who was perfectly fine, seemed to have handled the run quite well. He looked around between the villagers, asking one and then the other what was going on. However, the majority of them just gave him a disgusted look and turned back to the fire. Many of them looked as though they were ready to leap on the unsuspecting kitsune.

Finally, someone answered him, the voice cold with an eerie chill to it. "He's a demon—he has slain many villagers. He's taken their children, ran off with them, raped them and then murdered them mercilessly. We finally found him after all this searching. He's even put a sacred monk under his evil spell, convincing him that he were but a mortal—something deserving of love." The man that answered him stepped forward, his hair a dull blue, and his eyes an eerie blood red. He wore heavy robes as well as a sickening smile across his face.

As Kagome lifted her eyes to him, she gasped softly, seeing the evil aura rising from the man. Standing, she walked over and pulled Shippo back slightly, making sure he was far enough away from the other. "What's the matter m'lady? Was it something I said? Here…I have proof of the spell the demon set on the monk. We had him held up in one of the huts just over there. He keeps insisting that he knows the demon and we should let him go. He claims he's but an innocent in all this. The demon clearly has clouded his mind, and the villagers aren't too happy about it either."

The man raised his hand, making an odd motion with it. After a few moments, there was yelling as someone was dragged from the hut. However, through the crowd of people, Sango, Kagome and Shippo couldn't see who it was. "Let me go! I have to get to him before he dies! Get the hell offa' me!" Though they couldn't see his face, the three of them knew the voice very well.

Before them, a disoriented Miroku fell. The three villagers that had been restraining him had roughly let him go so he collapses before both Kagome and the man. Miroku's face was slightly bruised and his clothing was ripped and dirty. There were long wounds running over his arms and over the back of his neck. Through tears in his robes, minor lacerations could also be seen over his back. Sango and Kagome both held a disgusted and terrified look on their face, though Sango was the only one to move forward. As she knelt down beside him, a small groan left Miroku, only for him to sit up swiftly. His eyes didn't seem to even pass by Sango's form as he yelled out, "Inuyasha!" He was staring at the figure tied to the post, the flames having receded enough for them to just lick the bottom of the captive's feet.

Sure enough, Inuyasha hung limply from the post, though it was hard to recognize him. His once vibrant, silver mane had been diminished. It looked as though it had been torn from his head, leaving uneven strands of hair to hang limply in his beaten and bloodied face, while the silver in it was barely recognizable from under the rusted color of blood. Instead of confident, golden eyes, there were just black scorch marks, which took the shape of crosses over either eyelid. His eyes had been forced shut from the burnt flesh. The dog-ears that lay atop his head were shredded and charred. The coat of the fire rat that once protected him from flames and other attacks, was in shreds as well, the legs of which were torn off as well as the arms, leaving a good bit of his bloodied, scarred, and charred flesh to show.

Kagome stared up at the hanyou she used to hold dearly as a friend, and though she wouldn't usually admit it, someone she loved. Her eyes began to tear as she looked on his form, her throat clenching tightly as she whispered, "Inu…" Her voice broke as she fell to her knees, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. Nothing felt real at that moment as she let out an agonizing scream, crumpling to the ground and sobbing. "INUYASHA!"

--

Fire's Tempest stares up at the chapter before mumbling, "Geez…that was sad…"

Inuyasha: Ya' think?!

Kagome: You better bring him back right now or I'll…I'll… -she raises a bow and arrow, aiming for Fire's Tempest's head-

Fire's Tempest: Temper temper…

Shippo sweatdrops before whispering back to the reader, "Please read and review…give us some ideas here before Kagome goes on a rampage.


	4. Devout Rescuers

_Disclaimers_—I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, though I am using them for non-profitable entertainment purposes.

_Warning_—Angst

_Author's Note_—Reviews are always appreciated and wanted. An ego boost is just what I need. Or you flame me—whatever. Just enjoy.

-Chapter 3: Devout Rescuers-

Sobs and cries ran out through the suddenly hollow air. Staring up in complete shock, Sango and Shippo barely heard the heart-wrenching screams coming from their fallen friend. They also didn't seem to notice as the villagers began to fade away as though they were just made of sand and dust. Slowly, Sango managed to turn her gaze back to Miroku, who was no longer there. Eyes widened as she spun her form around, finding that they were somewhere else. They stood in the middle of a blackened hall, no one around. Inuyasha was no longer seen hung where he was. However, after several moments, the odd man from before stepped forward, Inuyasha in his arms.

Inuyasha was just as badly hurt, as he was when he hung from the post. He didn't so much as stir in the man's arms, leaving Kagome's heart to sink, a wave of nausea accompanying the feeling. "This is your friend?" A sickening laugh left the man's lips before he shifted forms. Instead of a tall man, there was now an overpowering serpent. Its body was a pale blue while it held the same dangerous blood-red eyes. Its body was coiled around Inuyasha, who still refused to show any signs of life.

"Do you expect to see such a creature again? Such an unworthy specimen—neither demon nor human." the serpent asked simply.

Kagome, who was trying hard to compose herself, though still couldn't take her eyes from Inuyasha, nodded slowly before speaking as though something were trying to choke her, "Where is he?"

Yet another laugh came from the demon as he tightened his grip on Inuyasha, "He hides in wait with me. Though, if you even manage to find us, there is a good chance he'll already have wasted away."

At that, Kagome jumped up, suddenly finding strength in her worry and fear as she grabbed a hold of the serpent's tail. There was a crackling of energy as she yelled, "Where the hell is he?!"

He kept silent before turning sharply as though something were behind him. There was a familiar scream in the background before the serpent cried out and disappeared with Inuyasha.

Around them, there was once again light. Around them still stood the village, though where Inuyasha had been strung up, there was only ash and there was no sign of any villagers. The wind rushed by the stunned figures, though it was only the three of them that stood within the grounds. There was no sign of human life anywhere else; regardless that everything else seemed to be perfectly fine.

Kagome stared blankly after the serpent and Inuyasha, her heart wrenching as tears welled in her eyes again. She felt helpless before Shippo's voice rang through the air, "I got his scent!"

She looked back sharply to the grown kitsune before her tears fell down her cheeks. However, a smile grew over her lips as she looked down at him, "Which way?"

--

They neared a deserted gravesite, Shippo ahead of the group, sniffing the air diligently. There was a cave close-by, its entrance partially covered with moss and vines—however, there were many signs of recent disturbances.

As the small, shaken group neared the cave, voices could be heard as well as noised that would indicate a battle. Through the moss, someone was suddenly thrown, colliding with Sango. She fell back while grasping to the violet clad monk. "Miroku!" Shippo cried, recognizing him immediately. The monk strained for a moment before staggering and looking around him, hastily trying to help Sango when he realized she was what cushioned his fall—only to have her help him instead.

"Where's Inuyasha?!" came Kagome's frantic voice as she suddenly made herself known to the unsuspecting monk.

"Lady Kagome? Is it really you…?" He paused before shaking his thoughts clear. "A demon has Inuyasha…but how did you know he was here?"

Shippo proudly took center stage and said with the utmost confidence, "I picked up on Inuyasha's scent and I led us all here."

Kagome wasn't an audience to Shippo's announcement though, as the others found she had already run head long into the depths of the cave, her mind driven by her fear for the one person that had plagued her dreams all those years since she had left. Her feet collided harshly with the wet stone before finding that there was, indeed, a pale serpent taking hold of the unconscious hanyou. "Let him go, you bastard snake!" Kagome cried as she stopped in front of the towering demon, only to be met with an eerie laugh.

"Hand over the Shinkon no Tama and all will be forgotten and he shall be safely on the ground by your side."

Though it would have made sense at one point, no negotiations were to be met as Kagome once again took hold of the serpent's tail. The purifying miko power that flowed through her ran into the serpent, making him wither and shriek in pain. Kagome's fear fueled her energy, causing the vibrant glow to encircle the snake, coating him from tail to head.

Smoke started to rise off the demon before it simply fell dead—years of maturing power finally found its outlet. The serpent had barely stood as opposition for the miko hidden within Kagome. Nothing was about to stop her from saving the one creature that had always saved her and had come to her rescue. She wasn't about to give up on Inuyasha, too stubborn to believe he was already dead.

As the serpent fell, the flesh began to evaporate from its very bones, leaving Inuyasha's limp body to fall into the deteriorated carcass. Without so much as a show of hesitation, Kagome lunged into the pile, pushing her way through the tangle of bones and decaying innards to reach Inuyasha. By this point, Miroku, Sango and Shippo had entered the cave after her, Miroku leaning heavily on Sango. There seemed to be a bad leg wound burdening him.

Tears began to flow again down Kagome's cheeks the closer she got to the fallen hanyou. Never before had she seen him so badly beaten and bruised. It made her heart sink when she finally fell to her knees next to him—now able to give closer inspection to his state. "Inuyasha…?" she questioned tentatively. Silence followed her words. Her throat began to constrict as she stifled a sob, brushing a few short strands of bloodied hair from his face. In so doing, her heart skipped a beat as she felt hot breath wash against her hand. "Inuyasha!"

She leaned down hastily, putting an ear to his chest, where she picked up on a faint heartbeat. It was weak, but still there. Turning quickly to her friends, she called for their aid. She needed to get him out of there. She needed to bring him somewhere safe where they could tend to his wounds. She needed to do something.

Shippo quickly came to her aid since Sango was obviously burdened under Miroku's weight. Now with his gained height and weight, Shippo found that helping Kagome with Inuyasha didn't seem as great an issue as it had once been.

Drawing Inuyasha up by his arms and legs, they carefully moved him from the cave, followed closely by the monk and slayer. Carrying him away from the opened grave site, Inuyasha was carried into the forest. They weren't close enough to Kaede's village for it to be any use—and they weren't willing to take the chance of confrontation by bringing the injured hanyou near nightfall into another village.

Taking care to move with soft steps, the small group continued to wander into the forest before settling under a large oak tree, the base of which was coated with a soft layer of moss. Setting both Inuyasha and Miroku down, worries were advanced to how to tend to the wounded leg, but more importantly, the battered hanyou.

--

Fire's Tempest: I'm really sorry about the long delay for the update. I just felt the need to post something, if nothing else right now. I really appreciate all the comments I get from you all. Thanks a bunch.

Inuyasha: Feh. If you weren't such a slacker, this would go a lot more smoothly.

Fire's Tempest twitches before turning slowly to send a death glare at the hanyou.

Kagome gives an exasperated sigh while shaking her head at the two bickering cohorts, "Please review."


End file.
